battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
BTR-90
The BTR-90 '''is a Russian 8×8 wheeled armored personnel carrier, designed in 1993 and produced in limited numbers, it is a larger version of the BTR-80 vehicle, fitted with a BMP-2 turret. Battlefield 2 The BTR-90 appears in Battlefield 2 as the main Armored Personal Carrier (APC) used by the Middle Eastern Coalition. It's counterparts are the Chinese WZ551 and the American LAV-25, the only difference being the number of rear-facing machine gun ports. The BTR-90 has no rear-facing machine gun ports, as opposed to the LAV-25's two and the WZ551's one. Appearances *Highway Tampa *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Operation Clean Sweep *Sharqi Peninsula *Strike at Karkand *Taraba Quarry *Zatar Wetlands Battlefield 2: Special Forces The '''BTR-90 in Battlefield 2: Special Forces is operated by the Spetsnaz, Rebel Forces and Insurgent Forces. Appearances *Ghost Town *Warlord *Iron Gator *Leviathan BF2SF BTR-90.png|A BTR-90 on Ghost Town. Btr.png|Render of a MEC BTR-90 Battlefield Play4Free The BTR-90 is an Armored Vehicle in Battlefield Play4Free. Its American counterpart is the LAV-25. Its main weapon is a 2A42 30 mm Chain Gun that does 60 damage; the alternate weapon is a 9M133 Kornet unlockable via Trainingspecialization. It also has four passenger seats armed with light machine guns. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the BTR-90 is one of the four new vehicles that come with the Back to Karkand ''expansion pack. According to the description, the BTR-90 can withstand the impact of 14.5mm projectiles as well as small arms, grenades, and smoke-screens. It is issued to the Russians as their IFV. BTR-90 is amphibious like other IFVs. The second passenger uses the KORD machine gun on top, other passengers may fire light machine guns with unlimited ammo through the firing ports and still be completely protected. It handles similarly to the LAV-25. Unlike the BMP-2, it cannot turn while stationary since it is wheeled rather than tracked, though it also has better acceleration and handling than the BMP-2 Locations *On Gulf of Oman **at the 'Russian Army Base''' **Olive Fort (B') **Beach Landing ('D) **Construction Site (E') **Hotel ('G) *On Strike at Karkand **Gatehouse (G''') *On Sharqi Peninsula **at the '''RU Base. However, it only spawns on the Gulf of Oman if you are playing normal Conquest and not Conquest Assault, so if you would like to complete the assignment, you will have to "quit" and go back in to a regular Conquest game. Also, on console, the BTR only spawns at Oman Russia home base and D, but not in any other Oman location or in Karkand or Sharqi. Vehicle Unlocks *800 points - IR Smoke *2300 points - ATGM Launcher *4700 points - Belt Speed *8300 points - Coaxial LMG *13100 points - Thermal Optics *19200 points - Proximity Scan *26900 points - Zoom Optics *36000 points - Maintenance *47000 points - APFSDS-T Shell *60000 points - Thermal Camo *74000 points - Guided Missile *90000 points - Reactive Armor BTR-90 front.jpg|Front quarter view BTR-90 rear.jpg|Rear quarter view Regular.jpg|Standard crosshair APFSDS-T shell .jpg|APFSDS-T shell crosshair Zoomed.jpg|Zoomed-in crosshair BTR-90 Create a class.jpg|View from the create a class Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the BTR-90 is affected by a bug that can cause the IFV to drive at 130 KPH, which is usually caused by it bouncing off a sand dune. *In Battlefield 3, the BTR-90 and the LAV-25 are very similar. They both have the exact same reticule for all the unlocks and passenger seats. Also, they are both wheeled, and when equipped with Reactive Armor they both are equipped with only slat armor. **It also uses the exact same HUD as the LAV-25. External links *BTR-90 on Wikipedia de:BTR-90 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Armored Personnel Carriers Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online